You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet
by shadowfangirl
Summary: An anime crossover... No one's more emo than Sasuke, but Edward thinks so. There's no one more perverted than Kankuro, but maybe Miroku, and there's no one tougher than Itachi and Kisame... unless you can consider Team Rocket a gang...R


Authors Note: Suuuuuuuuup? Another story to be written, and another story to be read... and reviewed. The Naruto gang is back, joined by a little bit of everything. We got, Beyblade, Whistle, Bleach, Inuyasha, FLCL, Digimon, POKEMON (JESSE AND JAMES are a... GANG BABY), Fruits Basket, and Prince of Tennis, and Fullmetal Alchemist. The gang's all here back in black... NAH school.

* * *

The adutorium was packed, and students were talking among themselves. A strange man walked up to the podium, the students in the front row stopped and looked at him. They had confused looks on their faces due to the mans strange movements. The man seemed to keep moving his arms all about in a strange manner. He then made it up to the podium and cleared his throat, 

"Everyone" he started moving about some more. "Simmer down now" he continued to move about. "I'm the secretary Mr. Shigekuni." he paused for a minute than continued, the students weren't really paying attention to what he was saying. They were more focused on how crazy he was moving. "I would now like to introduce your principal" he pointed his finger to the side of the stage. "Mr. Orochimaru!" the kids turned their heads to see a tall snake like man , hands clasped, walking towards the podium.

"I knew principals were creepy, but this guys beyond creepy" a black haired boy said turning towards a blonde.

"He seems nice" said the blonde smiling. The black haired boy turned his attention back to the stage.

"Your such an idiot Naruto" the boy said as he rolled his eyes.

"You assume to much Sasuke" Naruto smiled and turned to a boy with blonde braided hair. "Hey don't you think the principal looks nice?" The boy glarred at him.

"Don't talk to me..." the boy grumbled then turned back to the stage. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, What's your name? I think we could be friends." Naruto said cheerfully. The blonde boy looked at him discusted. He looked around to see if there were anyother empty seats left, there were none.

"Damn I have to sit beside this idiot" the boy said to himself as he sank into his seat. Naruto just tipped his head to the side and smiled. Then he turned to Sasuke and back to the other boy. Man they're similiar, Naruto thought to himself. Naruto turned his attention back to the stage, where Mr. Orochimaru was about to start his speach.

"Good morning students... it is lovely isn't it?" he said as he raised his hands, and smiled down at them all. The kids looked from one another than back to the stage. "Now first things, first. When you leave you will be recieving a brown envelope, like so." The crazy movement guy, moved towards him and after some more movements, he handed the brown envelope over to him. "Thankyou" Orochi took the envelope and began to open it slowly. "Now, inside the envelope you will find your timetable, the room number to your dorm..." Orochi paused and put up his pointer finger "and no traidsees" Then he went back to the envelope. "You will also find a list of the supplies you will need." He picked up the list and showed them. It was quite long. "Any questions...?" Many hands went up into the air, all probably wondering where the hell or who the hell they're supposed to get these supplies from. " No, no questions... well, if you do, you may come to me seperatley and I would be happy to help you." Orochi said as he leaned forward over the podium. The kids put down their hands slowly, very confused. "Oh and before we rap this thing up, I'd like to introduce you to your class president. "Sheshomaru" Orochi pointed to the side of the stage and Sheshomaru walked out and glarred at the crowd of kids. Orochi turned to the crowd and clasped his hands together. "Well, yes..." He paused. "...that is all" Then he turned and fallowed Sheshomaru off the stage, fallowed by Mr. Shigekuni. The kids got up whispering about the assembly, they headed for the tables at the back of the room to collect their envelopes. Once they recieved their envelopes, they headed for their rooms...

* * *

Renji was in his room reading a book. The door opened and he didn't care to notice. A tall, tired,young teen with long silver hair walked into the room. Renji turned his head and watched the teen head towards the bedrooms, and then went back to reading. The teen walked into one of the bedrooms, and put his stuff down, and headed towards the kitchen. Renji closed his book and got up. 

"Nice place, eh?" Renji asked.

"Yah, it's pretty nice. Better than the last school I went too."

"Oh?"

"It was public" Renji shook in agreement.

"The names Renji"

"Mines Inuyasha" The teen said.

"Nice to meetcha" Renji said as he turned his attention to the opened door. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to it and began to watch t.v. A tall boy stood in the doorway. Renji's mouth fell wide open. "No way!" The boy in the door way looked up and screamed. Inuyasha turned his attention away from the screen and saw a tall boy with light orange hair. "Kurasaki..." Renji muttered.

"Renji..." Kurasaki muttered.

"You guys know eachother?" Inuyasha asked. The two glarred at Inuyasha. "Okay then..." Inuyasha, just turned away from them and watched the t.v. Ichigo and Renji glarred at eachother.

"How's it been buddy" Ichigo said through gridded teeth, as he dropped his bags to the floor. Inuyasha took a quick peek at the scene unfolding before him.

"It was going great till you got here." Renji said.

"Asshole" Ichigo retorted.

"Dick" Renji yelled.

"Ass munchers!" Inuyasha butted in. Ichigo and Renji both turned and glarred at him,

"Bite- me, Bitch" Ichigo and Renji said in unison at Inuyasha as they flicked the middle finger at him.

* * *

Outside the dorm two students stood there in amazement, at what they heard coming from inside. 

"What's going on in there Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Dumbasses Kisame"

"Dumbasses...Itachi" The two of them shrugged and continued to push a large sheet covered object down the hall.

* * *

Naruto got to his room and opened the door. Out of no where a shoe smashed him in the head. 

"Ow..." Naruto dropped his bags and held his face. "What the hell is happening in here?" He looked up to see Inuyasha watching , while eating popcorn, two boys throw things at eachother. "HEY" Naruto yelled, but they didn't listen. Naruto walked over and kicked Ichigo in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled. He looked down and saw Naruto standing there. "What the hell do you want?" Ichigo yelled in his face. Naruto was about to reply when he was interupted by Renji who wipped the book he was reading earlier which smashed him in the face. Naruto toppled over and fell to the floor on his butt. Ichigo looked down at him surprised, then looked over at Renji, who also looked surprised. Both looked at eachother, then they looked down at Naruto and burst out laughing.

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards his room when he noticed the boy from the assembly heading the same way. 

"Hey" The boy stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"You heading for 205" the boy looked at the door.

"Yah"

"Well, we're rooming together... I'm Sasuke" Sasuke put out his hand, the boy looked down at it then shook it.

"Edward" Sasuke continued on to the room, now accompanied by Edward. Sasuke turned to Ed... "What grade you in?"

"10" Sasuke stopped with a confused look on his face.

"Really ... your older than me , but your so short." Sasuke said, chuckling. Ed stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you calling tiny ant you wanna stomp on till there's nothing left!" Edward yelled just inches awy from Sasuke's face. Sasuke had an almost scared expression across his face.

"I just said you were short man... calm down." Edward crossed his arms and fallowed Sasuke to the room. Sasuke opened the door to see it empty. "Heh first dibs eh?" Sasuke said turning to Edward. Ed sighed in reply. "So are you knew her too?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the couch. Ed sat on the other side.

"Yah, I used to go to a public high school in central. I excelled in Science so much they wanted me to come here for one of the best science and tech programs." Ed mumbled. Sasuke nodded, when the door opened revieling a silver haired boy with a blue undertone, who glarred at them.

"Hey" The boy said.

"Hey" Sasuke and Ed replied in unison. There wasn't much talking after that. This is nice, no loud idiots Sasuke thought to himself when sudennly ...

"HEY GUYS" a blue haired boy yelled, then dropped his bags to the floor.

"Spoke to soon..." Sasuke said, Ed looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"So... who are you?" Ed asked

"TYSON!... THE GREATEST BEYBLADER OF ALL TIME!" Tyson waited for them to be surprised, yelling oh my god, an awesome beyblader, but it was just silence and death glares. Sasuke leaned over towards Kai and asked,

"Uh..Kai... is, is he challenged perhaps... I don't wanna be mean, even though I usually am, or is he just a dumbass." Kai glanced at Sasuke than starred at Tyson

"No he's definatley a dumbass" Kai replied.

"Hmm, I thought that be how you'd intoduce yourself" Ed turned to Kai. "You know him Kai?..." Kai laughed a little.

"Yes, tragic isn't it?" Kai looked at Ed who rolled his eyes.

* * *

A pink haired girl slammed her dorm door open. 

"Hello! the names Sakura and I get the best bed." Sakura looked around, no one yet. "Sweet!" She walked over to one of the bedrooms and saw a large bed in the corner. "Perfect" She opened her bag and pulled out endless pictures of her beloved Sasuke. She posted them up all over her side of the room. "Best shrine ever" She smiled then turned to the sound of footsteps. She turned and saw a short girl wearing her pink hair in a ponytail. Sakura glarred at her, "And you are?"

"Mariah" the girl replied in the same tone of voice.

"Do you fancy Sasuke?"

"No idea who that is, do you fancy Ray?"

"No idea who that is!" their glares turned into smiles.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Sakura said. They walked out into the middle of the room, not noticing a girl who stood in the doorway.

"Hey, my names Ten Ten" Ten Ten said smiling, Mariah and Sakura continued to gossip. Ten Ten was shocked, then she got angry. "HELLO!" Sakura nd Mariah still didn't acknowledge her.The door opened behind her, and she turned smiling, "Hel-"

"Hey Hinata, come sit with us" Hinata smiled shyly then walked over to Sakura and Mariah. Ten Ten started to tear up, and ran for the free room, slamming the door. "What was that?"

"Just the wind" Mariah replied.

* * *

Gaara entered his new dorm room to find the schools class president watching T.V. Sheshomaru turned his head looking a little shocked and annoyed at the same time, 

"Is this room 108?" Gaara asked

"Y-yes" Sheshomaru answered. He then lept up off the couch and snatched the peice of paper Gaara held out of his hand. He took two secounds to read it. "WHAT?" he yelled as he crunched the peice of paper up in his hand, and stormed out of the room in the direction of Mr. Orochimaru's office. Gaara just watched dumb-strucked. The door opened again to reviel a boy with long silver hair. "Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Sephiroth" he replied, and then he walked into one of the bedrooms. Gaara followed.

"Is that like a gang name?" Gaara asked confused. Sephiroth paused and turned his head around.

"A gang..." Gaara dropped his bag onto the bed opposite the one Sephiroth stood beside.

"Well... come on, Sephiroth... that can't be your real name." Sephiroth turned fully around to face Gaara and crossed his arms.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Gaara"

"And your questioning my name..." Sephiroth said with a slight chuckle. He turned around and continued to un- pack his bags. Gaara just stood there a little stunned, then he let it go and continued to un-pack his stuff. "Oh and by the way, your not staying here!" Gaara paused and turned around.

"What?" Gaara asked looking around, "But there are two beds"

"What's your point!" Sephiroth said without even looking up from what he was doing. Gaara sighed and pushed all of his things back into his bags and dragged it out of the room. Gaara walked down the hall and looked into one of the other bedrooms. It had a huge t.v., own bathroom, and a king sized bed. It was taken though. "Figures" Gaara mumbled under his breath. He went into the last room, and noticed that it also had a large t.v, with a couch facing it, a nice table in the corner with a computer set up on it, and a nice queen sized bed. He noticed that no one had claimed it yet so he began to enter when he was pushed out of the way into the wall,

"MY ROOM!" a voice yelled very cheerfully.

"What?" Gaara asked, getting up, and rubbing his head. Sephiroth walked over to see what was going on. "Who are you?" Gaara asked the new room mate, real annoyed.

"Why I'm Fai!" the new boy replied with a large smile. "I think I'll call you Carrot Top" Fai said to Gaara.

"WHAT?" Gaara yelled.

"What?... you don't like it!" Fai asked a little heart-broken.

"Ofcourse I don't... my names GAARA, and I want to be called Gaara!" Gaara replied.

"How about Araag!" Fai said

"WHAT?"

"Araag, Gaara backwards." Fai replied.

"Oooh" Sephiroth said, "I like that" Sephiroth said nodding his head, mocking Gaara.

"Call me Gaara" Gaara yelled.

"Oh! I know!" Fai yelled with glee.

"What?" Gaara said, beyond caring at this point.

"SANDY"

"That's a girls name" Gaara said, pissed.

"No it's not!" Fai said casually.

"YES IT IS!" Fai jumped up onto the bed, and started jumping up and down on it.

"No! It's final... your name is MoMo!" Fai said happily pointing at Gaara as he hopped up and down.

"I give up" Gaara said in defeat. He turned and dragged his bags out of the room. There was no way he was rooming with this freak. He'd rather sleep on the couch.

"I'm going to leave before that kid names me..." said Sephiroth, as he walked out of the door.

"Wait... Long John Silver!" Fai yelled after him.

"What?" Sephiroth turned around quickly to face Fai.

"Your hairs long and silver, and I like the name John. Don't you like the name John! I knew a guy once named John. He liked icecream. Do you like icecream? I like icecream!" Fai continued to ramble while Sephiroth continued to his room, placing ear plugs in his ears.

* * *

Sheshomaru finally reached Orochimaru's office. Without even knocking he barged in. 

"Mr. Orochima-..." Sheshomaru stopped in mid sentence as he took a good look at Orochi. He seemed to have something all over his face. He was laying on his back, very relaxed, and on his face was a light green goop. On his eyes lay two large cucumber slices. "Um.. excuse me, sir!" Orochimaru jumped up.

"Huh... what?" The cucumbers fell from his face and landed on the floor infront of him. "Wha.. NOOOO...!" Orochi looked down and picked up the two cucumber slices. "My face.. It's ruined." Orochi looked up, and saw Sheshomaru standing there infront of him with one eyebrow raised, looking at him pecuriley. "Oh... Sheshomaru... What a pleasant surprise." he looked down at his hands, then threw the cucumber slices to either side of him. He stood up, grabbed a towel, and wiped his face. "What brings _you_ to my office?" He asked smiling as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Roommate issues sir!" Sheshomaru grumbled. Orochi just smiled.

"So?..." Sheshomaru started to grumble to himself.

"Excuse me!" Sheshomaru said rasing his voice as he slammed his hands onto Orochi's desk. Orochi backed up a little.

"Yes... Though this person is a...?" Orochi asked leaning in, and coming face to face with Sheshomaru.

"A Freshie!"

"Even if he is a... freshie!" Orochi said leaning back slightly with a giggle at the last word. He paused and looked at Sheshomaru. "Well, I thought you needed to make new friends!" Orochi said, cheerfully.

"I don't need new friends... I'm fine by myself." Sheshomaru said standing straight up again. He crossed his arms, and glarred at Orochi. Orochi smiled cheerfully.

"No. No. I know you get _lonely_!" Orochi giggled some more, then paused to take a quick peek at Sheshomaru's blushing face.

"NO! I never do!" Sheshomaru claimed, he then calmed down a little. "Kay, this isn't going anywhere will it?" He asked. Orochi leaned in fully over his desk towards Sheshomaru,

"Do you _want_ it to go _somewhere_?" Orochimaru said, exsensuating the want and somewhere. Sheshomaru raised an eyebrow, then he shuddered a little.

"Uh... I'll try these roommates for a week" Orochi giggled a little more.

"Kay see you then!" Orochi called after Sheshomaru, who slammed the door behind him.


End file.
